


When You Fell

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: “Did it hurt?“





	When You Fell

“Did it hurt?”

”What?”

”Did it hurt when you-“

”Let me guess. When I fell from heaven? God, Root, that is such a cheesy line.”

The brunette smirked. “No, sweetie. Did it hurt when you fell for me?”

”Shut up.”

 


End file.
